


Утренняя рутина

by Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom/pseuds/Orange_Unicorn_of_Freedom
Summary: Утренняя рутина семьи Доукинс глазами их дочери.





	Утренняя рутина

**Author's Note:**

> В фандоме мало печенек, нужно больше флаффа и милых Томми и Мертона с их милой семьей.

Луна ударяет рукой по противно пищащему будильнику, нехотя открывая глаза. Пора вставать и идти в школу, а после выходных очень не хочется. Но у нее есть еще пара минут, пока папочка придет её будить. Поэтому она закрывает глаза и прислушивается к звукам дома. В соседней комнате малыш Реми продолжает сопеть в две дырки, как младшему ему дают поспать подольше. Луна слышит, как в конце коридора шумит вода в ванной, это папа принимает душ, и сквозь шум воды она различает мелодию Beast of Burden от Rolling Stones. Это песня очень много значит для жителей этого дома. 

Луна напрягает слух и принюхивается. С первого этажа пахнет нутеллой, бананами и кофе, включен телевизор и девушка сообщает прогноз погоды на сегодня. Тепло и солнечно. Девушка закрывает глаза и продолжается нежиться в кровати. Она не двигается, даже когда возня на кухне прекращается, и раздаются шаги папочки, идущего вверх по лестнице, затем по коридору к её двери. Сквозь дверь Луна различает запах нутеллы, кофе и бананов, а еще гель для душа. Раздается стук в дверь и бодрый голос обращается к ней:

\- Луна, вставай, а то опоздаешь! Я знаю, что ты уже не спишь, твой будильник уже весь квартал разбудил. Завтрак почти готов. Жду внизу, милая. 

Луна в ответ лишь вздыхает, и встает с постели. По дороге в ванную она слышит, как папочка будит Реми. И так каждое утро. 

После душа и сборов, Луна сидит внизу на кухне, поедая свой завтрак. Рядом с ней, Реми за две щеки поедает бутерброд с нутеллой и бананами, полностью игнорируя тарелку с овсянкой. Папочка жарит яичницу с куриным филе для папы, а диктор уже предупреждает о пробках на дороге.

Отец заходит на кухню, и хоть Луна скорее чувствует его приближение, чем слышит, поцелуй в щеку для нее все равно неожиданный. Хотя такое и бывает каждое утро. 

\- Доброе утро, милая! 

\- Привет, пап! – Луна улыбается, заглядывая в улыбающееся зеленые глаза отца. От него пахнет таким же гелем для душа, как и от папочки, а еще его футболка чистая и пахнет порошком и средством для полоскания. 

\- Реми, привет! – Отец ерошит шевелюру кудрявого малыша и сочувствующе улыбается, глядя на почти нетронутую овсянку. Мальчишка улыбается, демонстрируя папе перемазанное шоколадным маслом лицо. Мужчина усмехается и идет к мужу, подкрадываясь сзади. Он кладет руки на бедра и слегка, но резко, придвигает к себе, зарываясь лицом в шею, и бормочет «Доброе утро!» лукавым голосом. 

Папа ахает от неожиданности и чудом не выпускает из рук сковородку, выдает неправдоподобно-гневное «Томми, ну что ты творишь!», и все равно, улыбаясь, подставляет щеку под поцелуй. Отец тихо смеется, и Луна в который раз видит, что он совсем не отличается от того веселого старшеклассника, который открыто улыбается с фотографии, сделанной на выпускном много лет назад. Разве что выглядит старше и солиднее, на висках волосы немного поседели, а так он почти не изменился.

Отец наливает себе кофе, делает первый глоток, ставит чашку на стол и будто по хорошо разработанной схеме сменяет Мертона за плитой, присматривая за своим будущим завтраком. Папочка же поворачивается к ним и начинает хлопотать вокруг Реми, который съел свой бутерброд с нутеллой, а к каше даже не притронулся. Но ведь ему нужны витамины и он должен хорошо питаться, чтобы вырасти и стать таким же большим и сильным оборотнем, как папа. Реми кривится, но под настойчивым взглядом папы и, следуя условию «стать таким же большим и сильным, как папа», все же берет ложку в руки и ест холодную овсянку. Папа досадливо качает головой, и они с Луной обмениваются взглядами а-ля «посмотри, какой тут мученик нарисовался» и принимается готовить тосты. 

Луна не может избавиться от улыбки на её лице, несмотря на то, что ей не хочется идти в школу и сидеть на скучных уроках. Она бы вместо этого, посидела бы еще пару часов со своими родителями, наблюдая за тем, как они двигаются слажено и в унисон, обмениваясь любящими, а порой и страстными, взглядами и теплыми улыбками. Может потом бы заглянула тетя Лори, с порога рассказывая, что какой-то придурок подрезал её по дороге сюда, и Луна обязательно услышала бы два плохо скрываемых разочарованных вздоха, и спрятала бы смущенную улыбку в стакане с соком. 

Но время поджимает, поэтому она ставит посуду в мойку, берет рюкзак и прощается с родителями. Папа отрывается от спортивного раздела утренней газеты, чтобы получить поцелуй от дочери и пожелать ей хорошего дня. Реми кивает в ответ на прощание, а папочка провожает её до двери с бумажным пакетом с ланчем. По запаху Луна определяет, что там два сэндвича с курицей, один с нутеллой, и яблоко. Многовато, особенно для девушки её возраста и комплекции. Подруги в школе все удивляются, как при том, сколько Луна может съесть за раз, её все равно разве что ветром не сносит. Но юному растущему оборотню внутри нее нужно очень много энергии и хорошее питание, а калории у нее сжигаются быстрее, чем успевают появиться. Папа передает ей пакет с ланчем, привычно спрашивая:

\- Ты все собрала? Ничего не забыла? 

\- Нет, все на месте. Спасибо за ланч.

\- Не за что. Заберешь сегодня брата из школы? Нам с Лори нужно будет съездить и проверить кое-что на заброшенной ферме в пригороде, говорят там люди стали пропадать. Вроде вампиры, но нужно проверить, а у твоего отца сегодня тренировка после обеда. 

\- Не вопрос, па. 

\- Хорошо, будь осторожна. Люблю тебя, - Мертон обнимает её и целует в щеку. Луна шепчет тихое «И я тебя, па» и отстраняется. Большинство подростков в её возрасте не так близки со своими родителями, а любой тактильный контакт вызывает у них мурашки. Но у их семьи постоянные прикосновение в порядке вещей, а всю эту близость Луна для себя объясняет волчьей особенностью. Запах своей стаи успокаивает и дает чувство защищенности. Луна улыбается родителю, заглядывая в его голубые глаза, такие же, как у нее. Разворачивается, открывает дверь и, крикнув «Пока, па!», отправляется в школу.


End file.
